


Dear Future Husband

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hero Worship, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short & Sweet, Weddings, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov, only its 3 times here shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Three letters and a promise.





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you have a million smutty WIP's to finish? PUT THEM ALL AWAY AND WRITE SOME FLUFF INSTEAD OFC.
> 
> I had a sudden burst of inspiration with the Ice Ado news that got released! I'm excited to see my Broccoli Boy skate for myself so @Mappa pls drop the trailer soon, onegaiiii
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this rushed mess I wrote while still high on the news XD
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **IMPORTANT NEWS**  
>   
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm thinking of doing something a bit special soon but I'm gonna need to know if I should. It would mean a whole lot to me if you could head on over to my Twitter **[here](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites/status/1087382535733014528)** and let me know what you think about it? You'll see what I mean over there cos idk if I can talk about it here. I really appreciate it if you could do this, I love you all and I'd like to know your opinions on this <3  
> Also! #followmeonTwitter please I need to get it up and running and I think its probably the best place for me to interact with all of you guys! If any of you want to talk fic or YOI in general feel free to message me on there (or my tumblr if you want) . I really love talking to you guys and it really makes my day so don't be shy <3  
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)

 

Dear Victor,

 

This is stupid. I'm stupid. It's not like you'll ever see this but ughhhh I feel like you're somehow reading every single word I write!!!! ( ﾟдﾟ)

 

I don't even know why I'm writing this at all! Yuu-chan said that she found your fan mail address and that I could send you some if I wanted but that's way too much! My English isn't even good enough yet anyway, I'd just embarrass myself in front of you. But I really want to send you one! Even the thought of you reading something I wrote myself is so exciting I can barely sit down. So I thought i could write a letter to you & just never send it. Just to get the urge out of the way.

 

Well, where do I start? You (obviously!) don't know me, but I'm a huge fan!!! I'm a skater too and one day I hope I'll be able to compete on the same ice as you. I’ve heard of you before but I've never really watched you skate until I saw you compete at Worlds for the first time. You looked beautiful! Your routine matched your outfit perfectly and I couldn't look away! I really liked it too! The gems on the side looked really pretty and I loved the half skirt you had. I’m definitely going to ask if my first costume can have something like that too! And I haven’t even talked about your performance itself yet!! You were amazing, I really couldn’t tear my eyes away for a single second. I was so distracted the next day, my coach yelled at me haha. I mean, you looked like the prince from a book of fairy tales I used to have when I was younger. With your long silver hair and bright blue eyes… can Shuichi-sensei really blame me? You drove me crazy then and if I'm being honest I can say that you still do. You're my inspiration and even if I have to work till my feet bleed every day to get a shot at skating with you then I will!!

 I know it’s impossible, seeing as you’re unlikely to ever compete in Japan anytime soon but I’d really love to see you skate in real life one day! Even if I can’t make it on the ice with you yet, just watching you would be good enough for me.

I really hope we’ll be able to meet someday, Vicchan (is it ok if I call you that?? (ס_ס;;)). But even if we don’t I really hope you know that you have a huge fan (actually two, if I count Yuu-chan), cheering you on over in Japan! I’ll be watching you at your next competition and I know you’ll do amazing!

From your biggest fan,

Katsuki Yuuri ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

P.S- I love your dog so much! I asked my mom if we could get one just like Makkachin and she said maybe so I’m keeping my fingers crossed for now!

 

* * *

  


Dear Victor,

 I can barely hold my pen right now, I’m literally shaking as i write this!!! You were AMAZING god!!! I mean I knew you qualified for the Olympics ages ago and Yuu-chan and even Nishigori knew you would blow us all away during your routine but I was not ready!!!

 I can't count how many times we replayed it but each time was equally as great as the last! Even though Nishigori was being stupid and saying you looked like a Christmas elf in your costume, he shut up as soon as you began skating. I nearly fell out of my seat when it looked like you weren’t going to land your jump but we all cheered like crazy when you managed to save it. I hate every single person who got to be in the audience right then! I’d have given anything to have seen that live Victor, you have no idea.

 I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now. Qualifying for the Olympics at 17 is already such an achievement, but actually placing on the podium??? That’s amazing! I know you’re probably disappointed it’s not a gold but I’m still super proud of you! I know you’ll wipe the competition even more next time and they’ll be throwing gold medals at your feet soon enough. I just hope that I’ll be closer one day. I know I’m nowhere near Olympic level yet so I’ll have to work even harder but I still have a couple of years before the next one so who knows right?   

 You’re still truly such an inspiration to me Victor. Yuu-chan teases me about it sometimes though Nishigori is way worse. I’m just glad neither of them know about all the posters I’ve collected so far. Yuu-chan knows about a few but I have a lot more stashed away. And that’s not even mentioning the cutouts from all those (overpriced!!) skating magazines. Most of them are in English so I can’t read them properly yet but I’m learning. If I want to skate professionally, I definitely need to improve on that. Especially if I want to talk to you someday.

 It’s embarrassing to admit, but I imagine that a lot. Like… _a lot a lot._ Though I’ve watched all your interviews and press conferences, I still have trouble figuring out how you’d be. I’d like to think you’d be as fun as you are on camera, but who knows? I don’t think you’re the kind to be rude or anything but would you have the time to speak to your competitors at all? Or would you be so focused that anything that’s not the rink just fades away into the background? Of course, I prefer to think of the former. Maybe one day we’ll share a locker room and you can tell me all about your life in St. Petersburg in person, instead of me having to glean whatever information I can from confusing English magazines. It’s really silly but it’s what keeps me going on days where I feel close to giving up. And for now… that’s more than enough.

 Thank you for being such an inspiration,

 Your BIGGEST fan,

Katsuki Yuuri <3

 

* * *

 

 Dear Victor,

 It’s been a while, hasn't it? Once again, I don’t really know why I’m writing this. Letters of this sort might have been acceptable back when I was 13 but now… it just feels pathetic. But with everything that’s happened recently, I just… I need to get my feelings out somehow and I guess trying this won’t hurt.

 …

  ~~I’m sorry I just,~~

 …

 ...I'm sorry for failing you. You must have thought that I was an idiot, flailing around on the ice like a five year old on skates for the first time. I'm sorry for not saying anything to you at the entrance. I know you asked me if I wanted to take a picture (probably out of pity, if you even recognized me), but I just couldn't. The thought of standing beside you as either nothing more than a fan or a failed competitor would hurt what remains of my shredded pride irreparably, I hope you understand. I know I seemed rude but I had no alternative. Right now I’m just holding on to the hope that your only memory of me isn’t doomed to be this forever.

 Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll ever compete again. The shame of this is still stinging and I don’t see it ending anytime soon. I don’t even want to go back home yet. My town pinned such high hopes on me and all I managed to do was to show them how misplaced it was. My parents said that it didn’t matter how I did and that they were still proud of me but I know they’re just saying that because they’re my parents. I doubt anyone not bound by familial obligation would say that in full honesty and why should they? I wiped out on that ice, Victor. Against my (and everyone else’s) better judgement, I rewatched my performance. Despite Ciao ciao saying that it wasn’t that bad, I know better. I don’t think I’ve ever done that badly in practice and this was on a world stage. You understand now why I can’t go back?

 I don’t like making excuses, I really don’t. Especially not for myself. But in this case I have to. Victor, you have Makkachin so maybe you’ll understand how heartbreaking it was to lose Vicchan like this. I knew he was sick but I really thought he’d pull through this, at least long enough for me to return home to him. And I know I should have held it in, at least long enough to finish my program but after the first fall I just couldn’t. I miss him Victor, I really do.

 If there’s any consolation to this, I managed to see your routine later. God… I can’t even begin to describe how beautiful it was. You executed it perfectly and as much as I searched, I found no flaws whatsoever. You deserved that gold medal, no one could even think to deny that. And… i know how creepy this sounds but you looked breathtaking. I’d have thought that my silly school boy crush on you would have ended by now but if anything, it seems to have strengthened. I mean, that’s not saying much. I’d guess that half the figure skating world is in love with you at this point, you’re probably used to it by now. I’ll grow out of it eventually, it’s just taking longer that I would like. I gotta say though, you’re not making it easy for me. You looked inhuman out there on the ice. It was like the stadium, the audience, the judges, all of it just melted away, leaving just you and the music. Despite everything that happened, I’m just glad I finally managed to watch you skate live. I wish the circumstances could have been better and that we could have ended up sharing a podium but I’ll take what I got. That might have been the last time I’d be seeing you in the flesh, after all.

 I’ve rambled on long enough I think. Though you’ll never read this, I have to say thank you. This helped me get all those muddled feelings inside me at least a little more untangled. I don’t know how to end this so I guess I’ll just say I hope things turn out better soon.

 (Forever) Your biggest fan,  
Katsuki Yuuri

 

* * *

  
  


Vow Draft #3 

 

Solnyshko,

 *pause for inevitable laughter* Please excuse my pronunciation everyone. Russian is not an easy language, despite what Victor might tell you. But when I came across the word after stumbling across that sea of unfamiliar Cyrillic one day, I knew it was made for you. You see Victor, you are my sun. You managed to bring light back into my life when I had resigned myself to an existence awash in muted greys. I can’t imagine where I’d be without you now. You came into my life like a whirlwind back when I was 12 and then once again when I was 23. It’s safe to say that my life was truly changed by you, long before we met. You know I’m not the kind to believe in things like destiny but in this case, I’m willing to make a small exception.

 You always say how I’m your life and love, and I hope you know Victor, that you are mine too.

 Now for the actual vows.

 Victor, I promise that for as long as I live, to love you intensely, relentlessly and  endlessly. You have been the only one my heart has wanted for half my life and it turns out that for some strange reason, your heart wants me too. I’ll love you through thick and thin, even if all your hair falls out and you have to wear toupees from then on. I’m always going to be on your side, Victor and nothing would bring me greater joy than to stand by your side and sleep in your arms, every night for the rest of our lives. Growing old together with you will be a privilege and I don’t know about you but I can’t wait to be that old married couple with a hundred dogs and a million stories to tell. But for now all I can say is that I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you, forever.

 Till death do us part and all.

Yours forever and always,

  
Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki  

  
  
  
  
  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>     
> **IMPORTANT NEWS**  
>   
>  Hey everyone! I'm thinking of doing something a bit special soon but I'm gonna need to know if I should. It would mean a whole lot to me if you could head on over to my Twitter **[here](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites/status/1087382535733014528)** and let me know what you think about it? You'll see what I mean over there cos idk if I can talk about it here. I really appreciate it if you could do this, I love you all and I'd like to know your opinions on this <3
> 
> Also! #followmeonTwitter please I need to get it up and running and I think its probably the best place for me to interact with all of you guys! If any of you want to talk fic or YOI in general feel free to message me on there (or my tumblr if you want) . I really love talking to you guys and it really makes my day so don't be shy <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
